darksunbergenfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Feats
Combat Feats Concentrated Fire You are trained in formation archery and taking out specific targets through joint efforts. Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +1. Benefits: When readying and firing projectile weapons at a single target, you add a +1 bonus to your attack roll for every other participant with this feat who readies and fires at the same target on your initiative count. The total bonus cannot exceed +4. Special: A fighter may select Concentrated Fire as one of his fighter bonus feats. Implacable Defender You have learned not to fall victim to certain types of attack. Prerequisites: Str 13, Base attack bonus +3. Benefits: You receive a +2 bonus on opposed Strength checks to resist bull rush, overrun, or trip attempts. Special: A fighter may select Implacable Defender as one of his fighter bonus feats. Intimidating Presence Your mere presence can weaken a foe’s resolve. Prerequisites: Cha 13, Intimidate 7 ranks. Benefits: You can demoralize a number of opponents per round equal to your Charisma modifier. Normal: You can demoralize only a single opponent per round. Special: A fighter may select Intimidating Presence as one of his fighter bonus feats. Inspiring Presence Your mere presence can strengthen your allies’ resolve. Prerequisites: Cha 13. Benefits: Each ally within 10 feet of you gains a morale bonus on Will saves equal to your Charisma modifier. Special: A fighter may select Inspiring Presence as one of his fighter bonus feats. Manythrow You can throw multiple daggers or darts simultaneously at nearby targets. Prerequisite: Dex 15, Sleight of Hand 5 ranks, Weapon Finesse, base attack bonus +6. Benefit: As a standard action, you may throw two daggers, flying daggers, or darts (both must be of the same type) at a single opponent, which must be within 10 feet. Both weapons thrown use the same attack roll (with a –4 penalty) to determine success and deal damage normally (but see Special). For every five points of base attack bonus you have above +6, you may add one additional weapon to this attack, to a maximum of four weapons at a base attack bonus of +16. However, each weapon after the second adds a cumulative –2 penalty on the attack roll (for a total penalty of –6 for three weapons and –8 for four). Damage reduction and other resistances apply separately against each weapon thrown. Special: Regardless of the number of weapons you throw, you apply precision-based damage only once. If you score a critical hit, only the first weapon thrown deals critical damage; all others deal regular damage. A fighter may select Manythrow as one of his fighter bonus feats. Rotate Lines In the heat of battle, weary and wounded soldiers retreat to be replaced by fresh, unwounded ones. Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +3. Benefits: You can swap positions with an ally within 5 ft. This is a move action that does not generate an attack of opportunity for you or your ally. You may not take a 5 ft. step in addition when rotating lines. Special: A fighter may select Rotate Lines as one of his fighter bonus feats. Shield Wall You are trained in defensive infantry formation. Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +2, Shield Proficiency. Benefits: If using a large shield and forming a row with allies facing the same direction, you get a +1 circumstance bonus from each adjacent ally in the row also possessing a large shield and this feat, up to two (+2 AC bonus). Special: A fighter may select Shield Wall as one of his fighter bonus feats. Spear Wall You are trained in inflicting as much damage as possible on a charging opponent. Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +1. Benefits: When readying a spear or other weapon that would inflict double damage against a charging opponent, you instead inflict triple damage on a hit. Special: A fighter may select Spear Wall as one of his fighter bonus feats. Tactical Expertise You are expert in war tactics. Prerequisites: Knowledge (warcraft) 7 ranks. Benefits: You can use coordinate allies (See Knowledge (warcraft))as a standard action. Normal: Using coordinate allies is a full-round action. Special: A fighter may select Tactical Expertise as one of his fighter bonus feats. Teamwork You are trained in group combat. You have an easier time protecting your allies, and creating openings in an enemy’s defense for others to exploit. Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +1. Benefits: You may aid another as a move action. Normal: Aid another is a standard action. Special: A fighter may select Teamwork as one of his fighter bonus feats.